Draco Malfoy Change? No Way!
by EmoLuver
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts Draco can't get her out of his mind. What will he do? Will he finally change for the better? Takes place in Order of the Phoenix. DMxOC
1. Introduction

_Beep, beep, beep… _I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm. I went back to sleep, that is till I heard my step- mother screaming,

"KAMERON ROSE KNOWLES, GET YOUR ARSE UP THIS INSTANT OR YOUR GONNA MISS THE BUS AGAIN!"

I got up after that, knowing if I was late again I was going to get suspended. Now to most fifteen year olds that might sound like a nice thing, no school, but having to be stuck at home with my step-mother is not a pleasant experience.

I got up and took a quick shower, then got dress in a plain black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and my black and white beat up converses. I put on my usual make up, black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, and a clear coat of lip gloss, and left my natural black hair down.

I went downstairs to see my nineteen year old step-sister dressed in a pink mini skirt, a baby blue top, showing much to much cleavage in my opinion, her bleach blond hair pulled into a tight ponytail, with a mask of make up on her face, and to top it all off white stiletto heals with a matching purse. To put in not so nicely, she was pretty much dressed like her usual appearance of a slut.

I walked past her and grabbed my old camouflage backpack before heading out the door so I could make my bus, not bothering to say goodbye to her or my step-mother. I had to run to make it to my bus before it pulled away, just barely making it in time.

I got in my usual seat at the back of the bus, awaiting my best friend's, Marissa Stewart, stop. To my surprise when the bus driver pulled up to her bus stop she didn't get on with the other students of Castle Vale Secondary School, which is located in Birmingham, England, my hometown. I figured she must've been sick or something. For the rest of the ride I listened to my black iPod nano, something I often did. When the bus stopped at the school I was the last one off, which didn't surprise me, seeing as I was in the back of the bus. School went by as it normally did, the only time people talking to me was to call me emo, or cutter. I'll admit to the emo, but I do not cut… anymore that is.

Now you'll probably want to know why I used to cut, right? Well it goes like this, my dad, when he was still alive, used to abuse and rape me. He was the reason I lost my virginity at age ten. When I was thirteen, two years ago, he died in a car crash. After that I had to live with my step-family of two months, nether knowing what I had been through. Once Jacob Knowles, my father, died there was no reason for me to cut… so I stopped. And I haven't cut once in the two years that passed.

As I got off my bus I started thinking about Marissa, she only missed school when something really bad happened. I decided that I would call her when I got home to make sure she was alright. After about five minutes of walking I arrived at the mini mansion I called _home_, it took up almost a half an acre of land and had three stories… definitely a mini mansion in my opinion.

I went into the empty house, Kelly, my step-mom was at work, and Jenifer, my step-sister was probably at her boyfriends, Jason Mitchell, house, seeing as she's finished with school. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, seeing as I skipped breakfast and lunch, and wound up with a sandwich. I went into my room and grabbed my cell phone, just as I was about to dial I heard a faint tapping coming from where my window was. I looked over and saw an owl sitting there, tapping on the glass, with a letter in its beak. I slowly closed my phone and walked over to my window. I opened it and petted the beautiful, tan colored owl sitting in front of me. I smiled as it cooed contently, did I mention I loved animals. I then gently took the letter from its beak to see who it was addressed to, much to my great surprise it was for me.


	2. The Letter and Meeting Tonks

Chapter One: The Letter and Meeting Tonks

I opened the letter and read it,

**Hogwarts School**

_Of_ **Witchcraft **_and _**Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Knowles,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment, you can find them at Diagon Alley.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

After I read the letter I was _really _confused. If I was accepted into a '_A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' _then wouldn't that mean I was like a _Witch _or something. But I couldn't be a witch… could I? I turned back to the owl, who was waiting patiently.

"Do you believe this?" I asked, and trust me what came next was a shock.

"Yes, I do." She replied, yes she actually replied.

"Di-did you ju-just _talk_?" I stuttered, putting emphasis on talk.

"No, I didn't." She replied.

"But I can understand you. You must be talking." I reasoned, kinda.

"Ever thought that I'm not speaking your language?" She asked, then added, "Maybe you're speaking mine."

"Wait, you mean I'm not talking, I'm hooting?" I said, or hooted.

"Precisely," She hooted.

"How can I be hooting?" I asked.

"Because, you're an animagi." She hooted.

"Whats an animagi?" I asked.

"A wizard, or witch, who can turn themselves into an animal."

"Let me guess, I can turn myself into an Owl?"  
"Exactly,"  
"Okay so are you a real owl, or an animagi?"  
"I am a real owl."

"Okay, so I'm a witch?"

"Yes,"  
"And an animagi?"  
"Correct,"  
"Anything else?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, you'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore once school starts."  
"Okay, what's Diagon Alley?"  
"It's a shopping place for magical folks, and some muggles know about it."  
"Whats a muggle?"  
"A person who doesn't have magic, like you step-family and your father."  
"Was mom a witch?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, a very great one too." She replied.

"What happened to her?"  
"I do not feel like that is my place to tell you, ask Professor Dumbledore."  
"Okay, how do I get to Diagon Alley?"  
"Some one will be sent here to take you."  
"Who?"  
"I'm not sure."

"Do you know when they'll come?"  
"I think tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, about the time I came."

"Okay,"

"Well I must go, if you have any questions you can ask whoever comes tomorrow."  
"Bye… What's your name?"

"Sylvia," She replied before flying off. I then went over to my bed and laid down. I was about to go to sleep when I heard the front door slam shut, telling me that Kelly was home.

"KAMERON! Come down here!" She yelled up the stairs. I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. I saw Kelly standing there, her bleach blond hair messed up, telling me something was wrong… she never let her hair get messy.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you to clean up the house, why didn't you?" She said, slurring her words a little.

"You didn't tell me to clean the house." I said confused.

"Yes I did! I remember telling you this morning!" She said, coming closer to me.

"Okay, maybe you did. I was in such a rush this mourning maybe I didn't hear you." I said, confused as to why she was acting this way.  
"Maybe? I know I told you, you're just too ungrateful to pay attention to me. I don't know why I even let you stay here. I should've let them give you to your uncle." She sneered, letting me smell the alcohol on her breath. She then did something I thought she would never do, she slapped me across the face… A very hard slap to. She then said, "Go pack your stuff."  
"What?" I said, still in shock that she slapped me.

"You have three days before your out."

"You're kicking me out?" I asked.

"Yes, you have until Saturday. Then your out."  
"Where am I supposed to go?"  
"Find your uncle, his names Tom Marvolo Riddle." She said before walking away, while I stood there in shock. I heard a knock at the door but didn't bother getting it.

"GET THE DOOR!" Kelly yelled, I did as I was told and got the door. When I opened it there was a girl with short spiky bubble-gum pink hair, dark eyes, pale face stood there. She smiled at me and said,

"Hello, are you Kameron?"

"Yes…"  
"Hi, I'm Tonks." She said smiling.

"Hi, are you the one who's gonna be taking me to Diagon Alley?" I asked.

"Yes, do you need to pack?" She asked.

"I need to pack for shopping?" I asked.

"Oh I thought Sylvia would tell you, your gonna stay with me and some others until school starts. If that's alright with your family." She explained.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, thinking about how I needed to be out of here by Saturday. "I'll go pack, you can come too."  
"Cool," She said walking in and following me to my room. Once we got to my room I said,

"Sorry about the mess."  
"No problem, I'll help you clean."  
"You don't have to." I said, then added, "It'll take to long."

"Not for me," She smiled at me before taking out a long stick of wood and saying "_Scourgify_," Once she said that my room pretty much cleaned itself.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure what the answer was gonna be.

"Magic, now we should pack." She said.

"Oh- right," I said getting out my trunk and starting to messily put things in.

"Let me help- _pack_!" She exclaimed waving what I assumed to be her wand. Suddenly all my stuff went flying into my trunk. "There, all done."

"Wow, I think I'm gonna like magic." I said smiling a bit.

"I heard you're an animagus, what form are you?" She asked excitedly.

"An owl." I said, leaving my room.

"Awesome. Well I'm not an animagus, but I am an Metamorphmagus." She said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A Metamorphmagus, watch." She said, she then got this weird look on her face and next thing I knew her hair was blue!

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"That's what a Metamorphmagus power is, they can change their appearance." She explained, as we started walking down the stairs.

"Wow, so you both a Metamorphmagus and a witch?"  
"Yep, just like you're both a Animagus and a witch."

"Cool," I replied as we got to the bottom of the stairs, then added, "Can you wait by the door I have to tell me step-mom I'm leaving."

"Sure, no problem." She said, walking in the direction of the door. I went in the kitchen and saw Kelly drinking some sort of alcohol.

"Kelly, I'm just going to leave now." I said, but knowing that she was almost passed out I wrote a note saying,

_Dear Kelly or Jenifer,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving… and I doubt I'll be back. Jenifer if your reading this I just wanted to let you know that Kelly has a newly found love of alcohol… she came home almost drunk. Well that's all so bye,_

_Kameron Rose Knowles._

I taped the note to the fridge and walked out of the kitchen to see Tonks waiting by the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go."

"Do you have a fire place?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" I replied hesitantly.

"Because I don't think Apparation is the best wizard travel to introduce you to first, Floo Powder would be much less nauseas." She said, "Where's your fire place?"  
"Follow me," I said, somewhat remembering Floo Powder, I think my mom used to say something about that. I then lead her to where the fire place was, the family room. Once we were in front of the fire place she took out a little bag and held it out for me.

"Grab a small handful," She instructed, so I did. "Get in the fire place," She said, so once again I did, "Now toss the stuff down and say 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear. Once you get there wait for me." She said, so I did what I was told and threw the powder down and yelled,

"Diagon Alley," Clear, and loud. Then I felt like I was spinning _very _fast. I was squinting so I could still see, but now feel sick from the green flames whirling around me, and saw what looked like fireplaces. Then right when I thought I would be sick I fell out of the flames and landed rather roughly on a hardwood floor.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter two: Diagon Alley

I got up, trying desperately not to fall from dizziness and looked around. I was in what looked to be a library book store. There were tall, wide shelves with tons of books filling them. The place was pretty empty, which didn't surprise me because it was probably well past 6:30 in the evening. As I was looking around I heard a thump from behind me and turned around to see Tonks standing there, smiling at me.

"Do you have your supply list?" She asked.

"Uh… yea." I said, pulling it out of my back pocket, "Here it is."  
"Alright, let's see what you need." She looked over the list quickly and said, "Let's get your books first, since we are right here."

"What books do I need?" I asked.

"_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 and 5_, by Mirada Goshawk… guess they want to get you used to the basics and your year spells. _The Monster Book of Monsters_, by Theodore Wilkins, that's for Care of Magical Creatures, and _Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard. They must've put you in Divination, they put _Unfogging the Future_, by Cassandra Vablatsky, along with other simple books, on your list too." She said.

"So I'm a fifth year?" I asked.

"Yep, I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione are to." She said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Some students from Hogwarts, you'll meet them after we get done shopping." She replied.

"Oh, how many years are there at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Seven, you start when your eleven and graduate when your seventeen, well in your case you'll start when your fifteen… obviously."  
"Why am I starting when I'm fifteen, why not eleven like everyone else?" I questioned as Tonks found two of my books, _The Standard Book of Spells_, both the years I needed.

"I'm not sure, you'll-"  
"Have to ask Dumbledore?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"That's pretty much how Sylvia answered all the questions I asked." I replied.

"Oh," She replied as we continued to walk, her picking up most of my books.

"Hey isn't this one of my school books?" I asked picking up _Defensive Magical Theory_.

"Yep, now we only need _Unfogging the Future_, and _The Monster Book of Monsters_, but we'll have to ask someone to help you get that." She stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're a bit tricky to get a hold of." She said, smiling at me. "Oh, here is _Unfogging the Future_."

"So we only need the Monster book now." I stated.

"Yep, let's go find the manager." Tonks replied. We then started walking towards the check out desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Said a man behind the counter.

"We need _The Monster Book of Monsters_." Tonks said. The man sighed before taking out a pair of thick gloves behind the counter and putting them on.

"Right this way." He said in a dull voice, obviously not happy about having to get the book. We followed right behind him until we came upon a cage with what looked like living books, that looked like they were trying to eat each other… if that's possible.

"Those are school books?" I asked Tonks.

"Yep, _The __Monster__ Book of Monsters_, didn't you think that it would be a Monster?" She questioned smiling at me.

"I just thought it would be really think, not a actual monster." I replied. The man then carefully reached into the cage and pulled out a book, getting bit in the process. He then stroked the side of the wiggling book and it went still. He handed it to Tonks and walked over to the counter, us following.

"Is that all?" He asked, taking off the gloves.

"Yes," Tonks replied.

"Alright," He then rang up the books. "That'll be 15 Galleons, 4 Sickles, and 2 Knuts."

"Okay," Tonks said, digging in a little bag, she then pulled out a lot of coins, the majority gold, then four silver, and two bronze. I figured the gold ones were Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. She handed them to the guy and grabbed the bag that contained my books and looked at me before saying, "Let's get you some robes now."

"Okay," Was my reply as we walked out. We walked over to a little shop that had a sign saying Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. When we walked in a bell rung and someone yelled,

"Be right there."

"Alright Madam Malkin." Tonks yelled back.

"Nymphadora, is that you dear?" A old lady, who I guessed was Madam Malkin, asked as she walked through a door.

"No, its Tonks. You know I hate my first name." Tonks, or Nymphadora, replied.

"I'll never know why though, its such a lovely name. Anyways how can I help you?" Madam Malkin replied smiling.

"My friend Kameron needs her robes for Hogwarts." Tonks replied.

"Okay dear, come with me Kameron." Madam Malkin replied.

"Kam, I'm going to go get some other school stuff for you, I'll be back. If you're finished before just go across the street to The Three Broom Sticks, okay?" Tonks said.

"Alright, see you later." I replied.

"Alright Kameron, what house are you in?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Umm… I don't know, this will be my first year going." I replied, a little confused.

"Oh okay, now I'll need you to stand up here on this platform so I can measure you." She replied, I did as she said and she started measuring me. "Alright, let me go get some robes for you to try on." She said before walking away. I looked around and saw a boy standing by the door, which was weird because I didn't hear the bell ring. Anyways the boy looked to be around my age; he had platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, and looked kinda scrawny. He saw me and smirked, and just by that smirk I knew I didn't like him. I looked away and he walked over to me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No of you're business." I replied.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied, thinking that if he told me his name I would tell him mine.  
"Good for you." I said sarcastically, not really caring who he was.

"Well I think its only right that I know you're name now that you know mine." He replied.

"Well I don't feel like telling my name to a complete stranger." I replied.

"What school do you go to?" He asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Why would you care?" I replied.

"Because, I want to know if we're gonna go to the same school." He said.

"Well once again I don't think its any of you business where I go to school at." I replied, wishing he'd go away.

"Okay dear, I have you're Hogwarts robes for you to try on." Madam Malkin said.

"Thank you Madam Malkin." I said as she lead me to a changing room. Once I got in I heard her say,

"Oh hello Mr. Malfoy, he for you're Hogwarts robes?" She said to that Malfoy boy. _God, I'll have to be in the same school as that git. _I thought as I tried on the robes, which fit perfectly. I took them off and walked out, I saw Malfoy was getting measured. Madam Malkin looked up and smiled.

"Did they fit?" She asked.

"Perfectly." I said, then I remembered something, Tonks had the money.

"All right, come over here so I can ring those up." She said leaving Malfoy standing there while she walked over to a cash register like thing. Once over there I said,

"Madam Malkin, I forgot that Tonks has all the money." I said.

"Oh, sorry dear, I'm afraid you'll have to wait here till she returns." She replied, then I heard Malfoy say,

"I couldn't help but hear the dilemma, I can pay for her robes."

"Really?" I asked, not wanting to wait here with Malfoy.

"Yea, father won't mind." He replied. "So what do you say?"  
"Fine, thanks." I said.

"No problem, how much are they?" He asked Madam Malkin.

"5 Galleons even." She replied. He handed over five golden coins and Madam Malkin gave me my robes, that were wrapped up in a little package. "There you go dear."  
"Thank you," I said to her, then added, "Thanks Draco," Right before I walked out of the shop I looked back at Draco and said, "My names Kameron by the way." I walked out and looked around, I saw the place Tonks had mentioned and walked over to it. I walked in and sat down, a waiter walked over to me and asked me what I wanted.

"I'm just waiting for a friend." I said, which he nodded to in reply and walked over to another table. I looked around watched all the people. I heard the door open and looked up to see Malfoy walk in, with the one of the ugliest girls I had ever saw hanging off his arm. Malfoy looked around and spotted and smirked that smirk again, which I simply returned with a nasty glare. He walked over to me and sat down at my table, which confused his friend, that closer up I saw she looked like a pug.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, he may have paid for my robes, but I still dislike him.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He said.

"Draco, who is this?" Is pug friend asked.

"Pansy this is Kameron, Kameron this is Pansy Parkinson." He said, then added, "Which reminds me I still don't know you're last name."  
"Knowles, Kameron Knowles. Still don't know why its any of your business." I replied.

"Knowles, Knowles, your middle name wouldn't happen to be Rose would it?" He asked, causing me to look at him strangely… how did he know my middle name?  
"Yea… how did you know?" I replied hesitantly. I looked over at pug-face and it looked like she was thinking, making her face even uglier, then a look a realization came over her face.

"Never mind, do you want to come shopping with us?" Malfoy said.

"No." I replied flatly, suddenly nervous… it's not everyday an almost stranger knows your middle name, I think I'd rather not take the chance.  
"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm already shopping with someone." I replied.

"I don't see anyone around here." He replied.

"Because she went to get some of my other school stuff while I was getting my robes. Now if you don't mind I would prefer if you two sat somewhere, seeing as I never invited you to sit here in the first place." I said. Draco gave me a hateful glare before saying,

"Fine, we need to go anyways." After he said that they walked out the door without another word, though Draco did take a finale glace back at me.

About five minutes after they left the door opened and closed again, I looked up and saw Tonks standing there. She saw me and smiled before coming over to sit with me.

"So, did you get you're robes?" She asked.

"Yeah, only one problem." I replied.

"What?" She asked.

"You took the money with you." I replied, smiling a bit.

"I thought I gave you some in the book store. Wait, if I took all the money then how did you get your robes?" She asked.

"Someone bought them for me." I said.

"Who?"

"Some boy who goes to Hogwarts, his name was Draco Malfoy, quite a git if you ask me." I replied.

"Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yea… what is he not someone to talk to?" I asked.

"Exactly, did he say anything."  
"Well once I told him my name he guessed my middle name and was right, after that he wanted me to come with him and a pug-face named Pansy Parkinson." I explained.

"Okay, well come on. There was some things that I couldn't get you." Tonks said.

"Like what?"

"Mainly you're wand, also I didn't feel right picking out you're pet."

"Oh, I can have a pet?" I asked.

"Yes, either a Owl, a Cat, or a Toad. Though I'm pretty sure I know what you'll pick Miss Owl."

"Haha, very funny. You're just jealous because you can't turn into an owl." I said walking out of the pub like place.

"I'm right though, you are gonna get an owl."

"Well duh, it would be like betraying my own kind if I didn't." I said laughing, "So where this pet shop?"

"Right over there." She said nodding towards a building with a sign that said, Eeylops Owl Emporium. I smiled and ran to the building, Tonks running behind me. I waited outside the building till Tonks caught up with me, then we entered together.

"Hello." A voice said above me, I looked up and an owl was looking down at me.

"Hello," I hooted smiling at it, the hoot apparently Tonks attention as she looked at me.

"What did you just say?"  
"I said nothing… I did however hoot hello to the owl above us." I said with a smile on my face, she then looked up and smiled to the owl above us.

"Tell her I say Hello." The owl hooted.

"The owl says hello." I told Tonks before wondering off in the direction of the most hoots. I looked at the owls until I saw one that wasn't hooting that much. It was a light gray, almost white, and had piercing blue eyes. I kneeled in front of it's cage and smiled at it.

"Hi," I cooed softly. For a moment it looked startled then it cooed,

"Hello,"

"Why aren't you hooting like you're friends?"

"I don't like to talk much." It cooed in replied.

"Is that so?"  
"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because no one ever talks to me when I try to talk to them, and the one that did got bought."

"Well, would you talk to me if I bought you?"  
"Yes, I would." She cooed happily.

"Then how about I buy you?" I hooted.

"I would be very happy if you did." She hooted.

"Then I will, be careful I'm picking up your cage now." I said, gently picking up her cage. I found Tonks not far away from where I was.

"This the one?" She asked, holding a bag of owl food.

"Yes, she is." I replied smiling.

"Then come on and lets pay for her." She said before walking over to the counter.

The girl behind it looked at me and smiled.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes," Tonks replied.

"Alright total is 10 Galleons, 6 Sickles." She replied. Tonks grabbed her money pouch and took out the amount and gave it to the woman behind the counter. Tonks grabbed the bag of food, while I grabbed my new owl. We walked out of the store and I asked,

"Now all I need is my wand right?"

"Yep, come on Ollivander's is just over here." Tonks replied. "Well one more stop after you're wand, that we were supposed to make first actually."

"Where?" I asked.

"To Gringotts, it's a wizard bank." She said before pulling me into another shop, where another bell went off.

"Hello Nymphadora, Miss Knowles." Said a voice, causing me to jump seeing as I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello Ollivander, Kam needs a wand." Tonks said.

"I know, why else would you be here." Said the voice, then a man came out of the shadows. He had wide, bright eyes, gray hair, and his face was rather aged.

"Oh right. Well I'm gonna wait outside, let me hold you're owl till you get done" Tonks said.

"Okay, here you go." I said giving Tonks her cage, "By the way, her names Stormie."

"Cool name." Tonks said before walking out.

"Ah, I remember the day when Alexis got her wand." Ollivander said, talking about my mom. "Great wand Pine, 7 inches, with Unicorn Hair for the core. But anyways right now you need a wand. I'll be right back." He said before walking over to one of the many rows of wands that sat on shelves. When I thought about it there must've been over a million wands in this one store alone, and he couldn't be the only wand seller in the world… They're must've been trillions of wands on the world. In that case there must've been trillions of wizards and witches in the world. Before I could think about it anymore Ollivander came back with at least five wand boxes. He grabbed the first one and handed it to me,

"Oak, nine inches, with Dragon Heartstring for the core." I grabbed the wand and looked at him strangely before asking,

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Give it a wave, of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing. I decided not to argue and waved it around a bit, but nothing happened. We did that with the rest of the boxes, plus at least ten more after that. Finally he gave me the shortest box yet…I'd guess about seven inches, which was shorter than the others, none of them less then nine inches.

"Mahogany, seven inches, phoenix feather." He handed me the wand and I grabbed it from him, hoping to finally get out of here. So I took it and waved it around and small sparks of black and red shot out the end, making Ollivander smile.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"A very good thing, it mean that this is your wand Miss Kameron." He said before wrapping up the wand and putting it back in its box. "Please tell Nymphadora that she may come in now." He said, so I did as I was told and got Tonks.

"How much Ollivander?" She asked once she came inside.

"Eight Galleons." He replied, she pulled the Galleons out and handed them to him. I grabbed my wand box and Stormie and walked out with Tonks.

"So now we're going to the bank?" I asked.

"Yep, then to the place I call home." She replied smiling.

"We're going to you're house?" I asked.

"Well technically it doesn't belong to me, I just live there." She replied.

"Oh, who else lives there?" I asked.

"A lot, you'll meet them after we go to the bank."

"Okay, where's the bank?"

"Not much farther." She replied before going silent. I then remembered a question I meant to ask earlier.

"Hey Tonks, who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I asked. She stopped walking and when I looked back her face was paler than usual.

"Where did you hear that name?" She asked slowly.

"My step-mom said he was my uncle." I replied, thoroughly confused. "Why?"  
"Look, I know you're probably tired of hearing this but-"  
"Ask Dumbledore." I finished. "Alright, so when am I going to meet Dumbledore?"

"You'll meet him once after we go to the bank." She replied, then added, "We're here, Kam welcome to Gringotts."


	4. Gringotts

Chapter three: Gringotts

I looked up at the building in front of us and was amazed, it was huge. It was white, with bronze doors. Standing besides the doors was a strange little creature, wearing a gold and scarlet uniform.

"Goblins… not the nicest creatures in the world, but definitely some of the smartest." Tonks whispered in my ear. As we walked up the white steps I took notice that the goblin was quite shorter then me. It had a pointy beard and very long fingers. After we walked inside the doors there were a second set, silver this time. I noticed engravings saying,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Anyone who tried to rob this place would have to be crazy." Tonks said after seeing that I was reading it.

Once we walked through those doors I saw about a hundred more goblins. Most were sitting at the high desks and some were walking around. I looked around and saw a lot of closed doors. We walked over to one of the high desk where a goblin was free.

"Hello, we need to get some money out of vault one hundred and fourteen." Tonks said to the goblin.

"Do you have the key?" The goblin asked.

"Oh right," She said before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a key. She gave it to the goblin and he examined it.

"Seems to be in order." He said giving the key back to Tonks. "Griphook!"  
Another goblin came over and looked at the one behind the desk.

"Yes?"

"Take these two to their vault." He said nodding to Tonks and myself.

"Come this way." Griphook said before walking away, us following. Griphook took us to a door and held it open for us.

Once we walked in it was a narrow stone passage way, with what looked like railway tracks on the floor. A small cart came hurtling up the tracks and stopped next to us. Griphook got in followed by Tonks and me lastly. Then without warning the cart went flying forward towards a maze of twist and turns. I looked over to Tonks who was smiling, I'm guessing she would like roller coasters, while I felt like I was going to be sick. When we finally stopped I was the first one out.

"Vault one hundred and fourteen." Griphook aid, "Key please."

"Here you go." Tonks said giving him the key. He unlocked the door and opened it. I looked in and saw tons of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts… Though their was the most of Galleons.

"Holly cow Tonks, you're rich." I said.

"Uh Kam… all this is yours." She replied smiling.

"WHAT!" I yelled, causing massive echoes.

"Kam, you're the rich one." She replied. "All this was you're moms, she left everything she owned to you."  
"How do you know this and not me?" I replied walking in the vault. I looked around and saw a little metal box. I walked over to it and carefully opened it and saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever saw. It had a gold chain, and attached to it was a ruby heart pendent with little diamonds around the edges. Under it was a note. I carefully unfolded it and saw my moms handwriting.

_Dear Kameron,_

_If you're reading this then you probably know that you're a witch, if not sorry I just told you. Anyways I hope you are well, and I'm sorry I never told you what you are. The necklace you found this note with is a very special family heirloom, on my side. It came from you're grandmother, Merope Gaunt, but she had to keep it hidden from her family or else her father would've sold it. But anyways the reason I'm writing this note is to tell you of you're uncle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also my younger brother. Through when in school he preferred to be called Voldemort, hopefully he gave up on that stupid name. In school he gathered a group of "followers" that he called "Death Eaters", the biggest one being Lucius Malfoy, I believe he just had a baby boy… think he named it Draco, or something like that. It was always Tom's goal to rule the wizarding world, hopefully he'll never get to do that. Now you might be wondering why I hoping that my own brother does not accomplish his goals, well its because he is a horrible, evil, uncaring man. Now I'm writing this because I know I don't have much time left, my "brother" cursed me. One of his favorites too, the "Cruciatus" curse, though it doesn't actually kill you it makes you very close to death if you can't get help… like me. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I want you to kill Tom, he does not deserve to be alive. Now I must stop, for I feel to weak to keep writing. _

_Love always,_

_Mom, Alexis Riddle, or Knowles witchever you prefer._

_P.s. Did you get it? __Witch__ ever. Were the necklace wherever you go._

By the time I was done reading the note, which took about five minutes, tears were falling from my eyes. So many thoughts were running through my head. _He _cursed _Her_, _He _practically killed _Her_, _He _could've saved _Her_, _He _left _Her _for death, and the one that made my the maddest was: If it wasn't for _Him I _would still have _Her_, my Mom. Tonks was watching from the door as I sat here, crying. I was crying because of love, how much I loved my mother, but most importantly because of hate, oh how I hated Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"You alright?" Tonks asked softly.

"Her own brother practically killed her." Was my response. "How could he? She was his older sister."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Tonks said coming over and giving me a hug, I hugged back. Griphook coughed to get our attention before saying,

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but we must leave soon."

"Alright Griphook, let us just grab some stuff really quick." Tonks said, pulling away from me.

She went to grab to stuff, while I put on the necklace. After I put it on I grabbed a little

Leather pouch that was on the ground and filled it up with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts… I also stuck the note in there.

"I'm ready." I said quietly after filling up the pouch.

"Okay, wait, how did you get money?" Tonks replied.

"I found a pouch." I said holding up the bag.

"Dragon hide, nice stuff." Tonks said smiling.

"Dragon hide?" I asked.

"That's what I said." She replied smiling, then added, "Why do you think you need you're monster book?"  
"What?" I asked.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She replied rolling her eyes. "Now back to the surface."  
"Surface? Are we underground?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Griphook replied as we piled back into the cart.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"When we went down that big drop, remember?" Tonks replied.

"Oh, so does that mean there's a big up?" I asked.  
"No, going up it's just a bunch a smaller ones." Tonks said as we took off. It wasn't till heading back up to the surface that I noticed that Griphook wasn't controlling the movements. I noticed that there wasn't nearly as many turns going up as there were going down, just more ups. We came to a stop and got off the cart. Once again Griphook held the door open for us.

"Thank you Griphook." I said as I walked past him. We walked out of Gringotts and Tonks said,

"Oh crap!" Tonks exclaimed. "I forgot to get you a broomstick."

"Broomstick?" I asked.

"Yes, come on, you need one for school." She said pulling me over to another shop.

We walked in and Tonks continued to pull me, stopping in front of some brooms.

"Why exactly do I need a broom?" I asked.

"Just pick one, I recommend a Firebolt." She replied.

"Okay, I'll get a Firebolt." I said, thoroughly confused as to why I needed a broom for school.

"Are you sure, it's a little fast."

"But you just said you recommended it."  
"True, but just to let you know it cost 50 Galleons." She said.

"50? But its just a broom."  
"No, it's a broomstick."  
"Whats the difference?"

"Brooms can't fly, broomsticks can."  
"It can fly?"  
"Yep,"  
"I'll pay 50 Galleons for something that can fly."

"So the Firebolt it is?"  
"Yep,"  
"Great choice, I'll get that for you." Said a guy, who I was guessing to be a worker.

"Thanks Will." Tonks said.

"No problem 'Dora." He replied smiling at her.

We followed him to the counter and paid for it. We walked out of the store and I asked,

"Are we leaving now?"  
"Yes, I do believe we have gotten everything you need." She replied. "Now we just need to go back to the book store so we can use their fireplace."

So we headed back to the book store, which I learned was named Flourish & Blotts.

"Now this time say Grimmauld Place." Tonks said.

Okay," I said grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and stepping into the fireplace, I threw the powder down and said, "Grimmauld Place."


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

!!NOT A CHAPTER!!

OMG! I'm back! I am so, so, so sorry for my absence. To anyone who has read my story and wants an update, it is coming! I know it's been awhile, *cough*two years*cough*, and I am sorry if you want an update now, but right now I'm proofing the first four chapters. Over the two years I have learned how to proof, something I never did before. But give me a week or so and this will be a chapter, I swear.


End file.
